


¿Puedes quedarte sólo un poco más?

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: La noche avanza, y con cada minuto el amanecer está más cerca. Cada grano de arena que cae por el cuello del reloj anuncia que el sol está más próximo al horizonte, y con él el día que el Rey de Silfos debe volver a casa.
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne





	¿Puedes quedarte sólo un poco más?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito a partir de uno de los prompts de @MarabiliaParty para el día de Sueños de Piedra

La noche avanza, y con cada minuto el amanecer está más cerca. Cada grano de arena que cae por el cuello del reloj anuncia que el sol está más próximo al horizonte, y con él el día que el Rey de Silfos debe volver a casa.

Arthmael observa a través de la ventana del camarote como el cielo se va tiñendo de tonos naranjas y dorados, y el Sol gana terreno a las Estrellas. A su lado duerme Lynne, con la trenza deshecha y el pelo ondulado extendido como una cascada encima del cojín que comparten.

El Rey de Silfos observa a su reina, esa reina que aún nadie sabe que lo será. Con cuidado mueve un mechón para verle mejor la cara, para grabarla en su memoria y poder recordarla durante los once meses que le esperan sin ella. Pero es imposible olvidarla, Arthmael sabe que aún cuando muera tendrá esa imagen grabada en las pupilas y ese nombre en los labios.

Es el mismo nombre que pronuncia cuando el sol ya se cuela en el camarote de la Capitana del Sueño de Piedra, y ya no pueden posponer más lo inevitable. Su luna juntos ha terminado, y Arthmael tiene un reino al que volver. Debe levantarse, vestirse y desembarcar. En el puerto le espera un caballo que le llevará hasta Duan, donde Jacques ha gobernado el reino en su ausencia.

—Lynne —susurra, mientras se acerca para besarle la frente—. Lynne, despierta. Ya ha salido el sol.

—No —responde la chica, negando con la cabeza. Se acurruca contra él y esconde la cara en su cuello, escondiéndose de los rayos solares que van ganando terreno—. Si no abro los ojos no ha llegado la mañana.

Arthmael sonríe y le besa la cabeza, aspirando ese perfume que le recuerda a casa. Ella es su casa, aunque precisamente siempre tenga que salir de su palacio para encontrarla.

—Sabes que no funciona así, cariño.

Igual que sabe que si le recuerda sus palabras después, la Capitana las negará. Para triunfar siendo una mujer en un mundo de hombres Lynne tiene que esconder todas sus debilidades, pero es precisamente en ese camarote, en esos brazos, el único lugar donde puede permitirse mostrarlas.

—¿Puedes quedarte sólo un poco más? ¿Por favor?

Arthmael asiente y cierra los ojos otra vez. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el casco de la nave los acompaña y los arrulla durante los esos minutos que se permiten robarle al tiempo, aunque los graznidos de las gaviotas les anuncien que se acercan al puerto de Silfos.


End file.
